My Imortal
by Tijiya
Summary: As the Sakura petals fall, as the rain pours down, my love for you will never die. As Summer turns into Fall and Fall into Winter, I will never give up. As long as their is death there is birth, a new hope in the world.


He lay on his bed, he wasn't certain how long he had been, but it didn't matter right now. The window to his room was open letting the warm spring breeze rush in, the scent of Sakura blossoms reached his sensitive nose. Having a Sakura tree near his bedroom window had its advantages, but right now it was one of the few things he wished to see at the moment. A few of the pink blossoms littered his floor, a few already flowers. The rest of the house was quiet, eerily so. Although, he would have it no other way at the present time. He feared noise would only agitate his already solemn mood. It was a wonderful time of year; he could picture 'her' twirling beneath a Sakura tree letting the blossoms fall into her raven hair. She was so clear in his mind and yet she wasn't. He ran a hand through his long, deep scarlet locks letting a suffering sigh loose, in the recess of his mind Youko was unusually quiet. His mother had gone out with his step-father and step-brother; he had declined accompanying them for he needed some time to himself. They weren't aware of what was troubling him yet, although they would most likely know soon.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Tired brown eyes deep as chocolate looked up at the clear blue sky. His messy hair, dark as the midnight sky, played slightly in the wind giving him a wild look. His hair fell freely around his face, free from its normal gel prison. The young male, clad in a dark green uniform, shook his head almost in disbelief. Out of everything, what had happened was most hard to accept. What made it worse is he was powerless to stop it. So much power, yet he couldn't have done a damn thing. Something soft brushed up against his cheek, opening his eyes he spotted the Sakura blossom fall to the ground. He picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. If he were to close his hand, the blossom would be crushed. It was such a fragile thing…like so many things in the world. He let the breeze carry it off to places unknown. He looked at his watch and sighed, he'd have to meet up with his friend, Kurama, soon. It wasn't the fact of meeting up with Kurama that upset him; it was where they were going that caused his heart to drop to his stomach like a block of ice.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here

**And it won't leave me alone**

Kurama pulled on his fighting garb, the top was purple with a red phoenix design. The sleeves and pants were white with purple cuffs. He tied it with a red sash and looked in the mirror. She had once said that this outfit was her favorite for the purple complimented his scarlet locks. Jotting down a quick note for his mother, he walked out the door to meet up with Yusuke. His friend had changed on the way to his house, he was now sporting a yellow sleeveless shirt and dark blue hakama, a black sash and green wrist guards finished off the look. Not even a smile was exchange as the two walked side by side in silence. They soon came upon a shrine, walking up the many steps with ease. Compared to the people dressed in black, they looked out of place. Then again, when did they not? A few looked at them in disdain wondering what a couple of delinquents were doing there. They ignored the stares and walked straight inside. Their stone-like expressions betrayed their inner turmoil. Before an adult reprimanded them a young boy clad in black, like the rest, stopped him.  
"Do they have no respect?" the male growled.  
"Do you?" the boy shot back and turned to Kurama and Yusuke bowing as he did so. "We're glad you came," he whispered.  
"Of course we did," Kurama let a small smile pass. Yusuke laid a hand on the boys head and ruffled his black hair.  
"Yusuke, Shuichi." They turned their heads to look at who was calling them. "Thank you for coming," Kun-loon said. Her voice wavered with each word spoken; she was clad in a black shirt and skirt. She embraced each boy in turn, obviously trying not to break down in front of them. She took in their attire and smiled. "As she would have wanted it." They nodded in agreement. Souta led his mother away to the kitchen, her broken hearted sobs soon heard. They walked over to the coffin, water lily and roses surrounded it. A picture of the young Miko sat atop. A smile lit up on her face and two flowers in her hands, the same as the ones that were around the coffin. Kurama was the first to approach the coffin and look down at her pale face. She was still clad in traditional, or not so traditional, Miko garbs; the hakama a deep blue instead of the rich red. Around her neck were two necklaces, ones she never seemed to remove. One was a dark red rose pendant with a golden stem; it hung on a gold chain. The second was a blue wing pendant that hung on a silver chain. In her hands was the thing she had died protecting, the sacred Shikon no Tama. Kurama stepped back allowing Yusuke to bid goodbye to the young Miko.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase**

Grandfather Higurashi watched the two young men intently. Never had he approved of their unique 'relationship' with his granddaughter, but looking at them now he had to re-think everything. Their gazes, once thought to be demonic, were kind and gentle as they bid farewell to Kagome. He had to wonder why they weren't dressed appropriately, but seeing that his daughter hadn't been worried about it he decided that he shouldn't be either. His granddaughter had never been one to go by the rules.  
"What are you looking at father?"  
"Those two young men." He didn't turn to his daughter when he replied. "Why aren't they dressed appropriately? Do they not wish to show respect?"  
"Yes, they do wish it that's why they are dressed as they are. Kagome didn't want them to remain in the past; she wanted them to wear those outfits at her burial to show hope. That her cause did not end in vain, it's as she wished. They are simply complying with her wishes," she sighed wistfully.  
"I do not see why, they are youkai they shouldn't care about a Miko. Miko and youkai kind are born enemies!"  
"They care father, they care deeply for her," Kun-loon said.  
"I suppose it does seem that way…"  
"I have to wonder if they feel like they failed her since they couldn't protect her. Although both you and I know that she wouldn't have let them."  
"Yes, she was always looking out for others never herself," Grandfather smiled admiringly.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

As sunset came upon the shrine, people filtered out until only a few were left. They stayed behind at the sacred Goshinboku tree praying that her spirit make a safe trip into the afterlife. Kun-loon remained within the shrine with Souta while Grandfather wandered outside. Yusuke opened his eyes briefly when he felt a presence behind him, when he saw that it was Kagome's grandfather he closed his eyes once more. The old priest never liked him, stuck on the fact that he and Kurama were both evil youkai.  
"Do you not have respect for your elders?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, for those that don't try to stuck fake wards on me every chance they get," Yusuke replied shortly. Youko agreed with the Toushin, but Kurama refused to voice the opinion.  
"Yes, that would be true, but that's in the past and that's the way it will remain," grandfather said and looked up into the budding branches of the Goshinboku. "I do not approve of whom my granddaughter chose to be with." Both Kurama and Yusuke forced back agitated growls. "But that's what I would have said a few weeks ago," he said catching both off-guard. "In fact, she was right. Never had she made false decisions and you two were no different. Youkai or not, you would have protected her to your death…that I do not doubt. She lied to you for a reason, she wanted to protect you. Kagome was one to give, to protect…never to take or allow herself to be protected. She didn't want the burden of the Shikon no Tama to lie on anyone else but herself. But…she was wrong. Maybe if you two had been there with her….but no to wish so would be selfish of me. Risking your lives…" he was suddenly cut short.  
"Don't worry old man, we've risked our lives more times than we would care to count," Yusuke said. "But she's someone worth risking it all for."  
"We wish the same thing you do, that we were there. If we were she might still be here," Kurama dropped his head.  
"Then maybe, humans and youkai aren't so different. But if she were here she would say to not dwell on this, to move on, to keep on living. Goodnight, I wish you both well," he bowed and left them.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

They knew that grandfather Higurashi was right, she wouldn't have wanted them to dwell on the past and what they thought they could have done. In reality there would have been no way to change it. Kagome had known what was going to happen, she was well aware of the risk. She knew what she was going to give up, but went back for the final battle anyway. Nothing they could have said or done would have persuaded her to do otherwise. Yusuke slid against the great Goshinboku tree; his shoulders shook as he tried to keep his sorrow inside. Kurama wasn't having any better luck; he slumped to the ground and let the tears flow. A howl of sorrow sounded from his left, he felt the earth beneath him shake oh so slightly. A soft wind picked up disturbing the peaceful blossoms on the ground and in the trees. It circled the Goshinboku a couple of times before circling each male once. Both felt a sort of warmth from the wind, it didn't seem natural. Then again, who said it was?

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase**

The wind seemed to die down for a moment before picking up once more, a soft whisper among the trees. It did not disturb anything else around them besides the Goshinboku and the blossoms. Seemingly out of thin air, a water lily and a rose lay on the ground before them. They were certain that the flowers had not been there before. Yusuke stood, his fist shaking in his rage. If someone was playing some cruel trick on them, they would pay dearly. The wind surrounded him, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Kurama stood wondering what caused his friend to look so surprised. His emerald orbs scanned the area in search of some sorcerer or youkai, but could not find anything. The wind then surrounded him, he was soon aware of what had Yusuke so shocked. A warm, comforting aura enveloped him along with the scent of jasmine and sakura.

'K-Kagome,' he thought. Although he felt her aura and smelled her scent he could not see her. 'Of course not, she's dead…' he thought with disdain.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

"_Kurama, Yusuke."_ They could hear her voice, it seemed far off. As soft as the wind that surrounded them. _"I'm sorry that I could not say good-bye. I should have told you, but I didn't wish you to be involved. Please remember that it was my duty to go as it was my fate to die. I let what happen, happen. I did not try to stop it; no one can stop what fate has in store for us. But, for a moment, I hesitated before going back. I did not want to leave either of you…I wanted to stay, but to do so would be selfish of me. Do not forget that I love you both, please do not forget me. Please move on, I will never forget either of you. Kurama, Yusuke…I love you." _

"Kagome," they whispered in unison. "we love you." They both raised their heads towards the sky looking at the bright stars. The wind died down once more, this time for good. No matter what would happen, they would never let her memory die. No matter what, they'd never forget. No matter what, they'd never stop loving her.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

_"As the Sakura petals fall, as the rain pours down, my love for you will never die. As Summer turns into Fall and Fall into Winter, I will never give up. As long as their is death there is birth, a new hope in the world. As long as I have you, we will never let go. As long as everything moves on...love will remain."_

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**You see a piece of paper laying on an oak desk, you pick it up and read:**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime and song:_**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi_**

**_My Imortal (c) Evanesance_**

**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers.**


End file.
